


Talk Too Much

by Drunk_Lich



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun and Wonwoo smokes, Jun somehow makes Wonwoo jealous of himself, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wonwoo is a lightweight drinker and GyuHoon are Done™, Wonwoo is dumb and I think that's beautiful, Wonwoo stop being dense and notice Jun's whipped for you, aka Jun wants to kiss Wonwoo every hour, this is just me self projecting my love language to two men who do not know me Please Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Wonwoo hates how Jun doesn't like him back.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 66





	Talk Too Much

Snickering as they passed by the aisles, Wonwoo slid in another bag of chip under his shirt “ _ Shut up! They’ll hear your hoodie crinkling damn it!” _

Wonwoo only smirked, “Try me, babyboy. I’ll get past security scot free.” Jun rolled his eyes at that, sliding another chocolate bar in his hoodie’s hidden pockets.

“Go buy a packet so we’re not too obvious,” Wonwoo said, letting his fingers run over the cool glass hiding all the (not so) delicious beer.

“Copy that, Master~” Jun coyfully replied, heading straight to the counter and distracting the innocent guy. 

Wonwoo glanced quickly at his accomplice, hiding the fond smile that never stops blossoming from his face. He grabbed three bottles of beer on one hand and another two on the other. Successfully balancing all 5 bottles on his hand, he zooms behind Jun.

Once Jun paid for his cigarette (two packs, and one was Wonwoo’s favorite too), he casually headed to the doors. 

They’ve done this too many times to count now, so they naturally knew how to avoid the other. Still doesn’t make the ache softer for Wonwoo though.

Once the cashier bagged the bottles, Wonwoo walked out. He’s sure as hell hiding the bags of chips tucked safely in his hoodie.

Once the door behind him closed, he walked towards his car, a 1982 Toyota Corona (bought from Cheol-hyung’s junkyard, but it works so Wonwoo has no complaints)

Well, maybe he does have one complaint, but not about the car itself.

“Nonu~” Jun’s voice whined loudly in the car, legs spread over the dashboard like he owns the car. He also had a stick in his mouth lit, smoke drifting lazily around his equally lazy eyes.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes in response, dumping all of the snacks he hid on the backseat. Jun eagerly turned his whole body to snatch one, accidentally placing his hand on Wonwoo’s stomach to grab a falling one.

Wonwoo brushed it off, like he always has to when Jun is anywhere near him. He walked around to the Driver’s seat, plopping down and melting into the seat.

“A stick for my favorite partner?” Jun offered, reaching out a cigarette pack towards him. Wonwoo accepted gratefully, lighting the roll of nicotine with ease.

“So, how was your date with that girl, who was it again?” Wonwoo began, letting the rough texture of burnt addiction fill his lungs and ruin his body more.

Jun puffed out a large smoke, “Lucy. She was eh, I guess. Too innocent really, didn’t even know what her friends got her into.” He bit onto a chip.

“I thought you liked them innocent?” Wonwoo asked, panning his eyes to the other. He watched Jun greedily, taking in his relaxed figure inside his car.

“Eh, I did, but I guess I was lying to myself really.” Jun replied, gazing back at Wonwoo.

He nodded, acting like he understood, “So what’s your type then?”

“I like the ones who like to read, I guess” Jun snickered, finding humor in his own description.

Wonwoo ignored it,  _ as usual _ , and pressed on, “Bookworms now? Aren’t they also innocent kinds?”

“Not really,” Jun calmly replied, his gaze never leaving the puffs of smoke that blurred the interior of the car, “There are some bookworms that know fun, that’s my type.”

“Hmm” Wonwoo could only reply, taking another large inhale of cigarrete, “Anything else you could describe about this ‘new type’ you like?”

“Glad you asked!” Jun’s iconic Cheshire Cat smile bloomed again, “I like it when they’re nosy about my interests, makes me want to play with them y’know?”

Without waiting for Wonwoo’s comment, Jun pressed on, “And I like it when they are so concerned of me, makes me want to cherish them too.”

Wonwoo suddenly found the mirror interesting, fixing his gaze on it to avoid seeing Jun’s lovestruck face, “Well- it seems like you already had a person in mind anyways, mind to share?”

The other laughed at that, “I don’t want them to know yet, they’re cute when they get jealous.”

Wonwoo’s sour mood took a larger spike, he already had someone in his mind about who Jun was talking about.

Hao.

Minghao, Jun’s childhood friend, who always buried himself in books, sometimes poetry, sometimes fantasy. Minghao, who always worried about Jun whenever he got into a fight, or when he started hanging out with Wonwoo. Minghao, who Jun constantly pampered and teased.

‘ _ Damn, I really expect too much from this asshole. Why did I even like him in the first place?!’ _

“Y’know, Wons?” Jun cut Wonwoo’s string of thought, “I really think that person should start looking at me instead of just closing his eyes.”

His.  _ His. _

He was right, Jun  _ really  _ liked Hao.

Fuck.

Wonwoo’s fingers found something cold, the tin bottle of beer already opened despite him not actively looking for it.

“Hmm, I guess it’s good for him too to not look, or else I might scare him off.” Jun said. Wonwoo wasn’t looking, but he can tell that Jun’s looking at the window.

_ Probably daydreaming about Hao _

The bitter taste of beer filled his mouth, uncaring about the fact that he’s lightweight and he accidentally opened the heavier drink (it was meant for Jun, he’s a heavier drinker compared to Wonwoo)

Still, regrets were nothing but regrets. 

“Also, I think he’s cute when he gets flustered.” Jun mercilessly stabbed Wonwoo’s already dying heart.

“Well- well I guess that guy’s pretty lucky that you notice so many things about him, I wish you two hit it well together.”  _ You do know that Hao would say Yes the moment you ask, right? _

Wonwoo’s vision lightly blurred. Bad sign.

He knows his brain-to-mouth filter goes haywire when he’s drunk, a giant reason why he never drinks with Jun on any party.

Jihoon and Gyu kept complaining about Wonwoo’s over-the-top whining about Jun this, Jun that, Jun everything.

_ “Wonwoo for the love of God PLEASE never drink with us again!” Jihoon shouted when Wonwoo woke up. _

_ Gyu, who was diligently cooking for his lover (and intruder) butted in “Yeah, I think I’ll get nightmares about Jun after today, hyung. You were basically a broken record.” _

_ Jihoon groaned, nursing the cup of coffee in his hands (Wonwoo asked about why he likes home-brewed coffee instead of getting one downstairs, Jihoon only replied that Mingyu’s brew was better and it wasn’t overly priced) _

_ “Anyways, if you’re so inlove with that guy, why not just confess?” Gyu slid the perfectly cooked eggs on Jihoon’s plate, earning himself a kiss from the other. _

_ “It’s not that easy when that motherfucker keeps on changing girlfriends and boyfriends like it’s air!” Wonwoo groaned painfully into his palms, afraid of the thought of even whispering his affection for the other. _

_ “Well, your problem hyung. Just don’t get drunk near us.” _

“And he’s charming too, whenever he smiles shyly or when he gets flustered,” Jun whispered, smiling to no one in particular.

“Well, you know who my type is?” Wonwoo butted in, finding the sudden courage to move on from Jun (a big fat lie, he just wants to not look pathetic)

Jun glanced at him, curiosity painted in his beautiful eyes, “Well, I like the kind of guy who’d fucking ignore me!”

Finding his momentum, Wonwoo continued, “A jerk who can’t fucking notice me, someone who’s so self-absorbed and so fucking gorgeous he doesn’t even notice me!”

Jun opened his mouth to talk but Wonwoo cut him off first, “I also like it when they suddenly go off and find someone else right in front of me and straight up admit it to me! Inconsiderate that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , someone likes them too!”

Wonwoo huffed heavily, suddenly finding his eyes so hot and painful. 

“And- And I-I’m so sick of it! I’m sick of him! God, Jun, I’m so sick of you!”

If Wonwoo could identify with any fictional character as of the moment, he feels like Crybaby would be the best. His eye faucets can’t stop and his tears tasted bitter mixed with the beer.

“I’m just so tired actually! Of you flirting— no, TOYING with me! Of you leading me on! God, Junhui, I fucking like you! Stop ignoring me for once!”

“Won-” “No don’t you dare fucking talk you piece of sh-”

Soft lips met their way on Wonwoo’s, salty with chips and chapped with the cigarette, but soft nonetheless. 

Wonwoo would’ve enjoyed it. Heck, he would’ve jumped in joy, but the earlier memory of Jun liking  _ someone else _ made him push the other away.

Wonwoo stared at Jun with fear, both at his action and the guy he likes, “But yo-you like someone else!”

Jun stared at him, before a chuckle broke out. Not long after, Jun’s wheezing from laughter, his sonorous laughter both a comfort and mockery to Wonwoo’s ears.

“Oh- Oh my god Wons—” He said in between laughs, “I can’t — I can’t believe you got jealous  _ of yourself! _ ”

Wonwoo’s already muddled brain sparked with malfunction, “What– what do you mean?”

Jun had to calm down first before he wiped the tears forming at the sides of his eyes, “God, you’re so priceless.”

He stared at Wonwoo with a wide mocking smile, “Who do you think I was talking about anyways?”

“Wer- weren’t you talking about Hao?” The beer somehow flushed itself out of Wonwoo’s psyche, suddenly sobering out (from shame and from confusion)

“HAO?!” Jun went into another round of laughter, clutching tightly at his sides and rolling over in his seat.

“Oh- Oh my God! Hahaha!” If Jun’s laughter weren’t mocking Wonwoo, he would’ve found the other so adorable at this moment. (He did, but he’s trying to unlike this man somehow)

“You. You were the one I was talking about,” Jun said, his voice still shaky with chuckles slipping in between words, “God, Wonwoo, you’re dense aren’t you?”

“Dense? You’re the one who kept dating people  _ in front of me!”  _ Wonwoo hissed, making Jun finally turn serious, though slightly shy.

“Well- heh, let’s just say,” Jun leaned in closer to Wonwoo, captivating him with his brown eyes, “I was in denial.”

He couldn’t even respond, so Jun continued. “After my 7th date though, I realized I liked you. Didn’t stop me from dating anyone else though, I wanted to let you come around on your own.

“Though, thinking about it now, that was the worst decision. You clearly had no plans confessing.”

Wonwoo blushed as a response, making Jun laugh again, “You’re cute y’know? Getting jealous and all that.”

He didn't respond, only indignantly staring at the rearview mirror. Jun noticed it, so he decided to throw the man off hook again, “Can I kiss you again?”

Wonwoo’s panicked eyes and heavy blush further encouraged Jun, “I mean, I talk  _ too much _ when I’m with you, I really need your kiss to shut me up.”

He looked at Jun, his panic slowly settling to outright fluster, “Why- Why my kiss— y- you don’t need to ask-”

Receiving his confirmation, Jun leaned in and pressed his lips to Wonwoo again, softly tugging at his hoodie.

Wonwoo’s mind shut down a long time ago, making his body responsible for all the hormones running rampant in him. He reached out and lightly tugged at Jun’s hair, earning himself a moan as a response.

Before long, their mouths were panting into each other, tongues sliding from one to the other, desperate to taste salt and beer, smoke and nicotine.

Jun was the first to part away, heavily breathing while a drunken smile blossomed from his face, “That felt better than I thought it would.”

Wonwoo’s ears grew several shades darker, making Jun laugh again.

“Whenever you feel jealous,” Jun said, “You can always shut me up, y’know?”

Despite the never ending knots and twirls Wonwoo’s stomach is making, he managed to flash a cheeky grin, “I guess you’ll have to shut up from now on.”

Jun smiled at that, “Sure, I mean I’ve been talking too much, time you shut me up, right?”

  
  



End file.
